


Espadas Mate

by WalkerKiller21



Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Anal Penetration, F/F, F/M, Ichigo took over, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Mpreg, Multiple Orgasms, One Night Stands, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Pregnancy Kink, Prostitution, Raising a child alone, Size Kink, The head Captain is dead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:36:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9871796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WalkerKiller21/pseuds/WalkerKiller21
Summary: After the defeat of Aizen and the death of the Head captain, Ichigo now reigns as Head captain because of a unanimous vote from the Gotei 13.Hikaru Himura was Heir to the Himura Clan, a very prestigious, wealthy and well known clan throughout the Entire Seireitei. But Hikaru has a one night stand with an unknown man, Hikaru discovers he's pregnant. When his family finds out about his pregnancy, Hikaru is disowned when he refuses to get rid of his baby. Now living the life of a dirt poor person in the Rukongai, Doing anything to feed his son is the norm. When the man who helped him conceive his son appears on his doorstep one night, offering them a better life, how can Hikaru say no?





	1. Chapter 1

  


Full name:  ** _Hikaru Himura_** __

Age:  _ **Over 100 years old**_

Height:  _ **5"2**_  

Family:  _ **Kiyoshi (4 year old son), the Himura Clan (they disowned him)**_

* * *

* * *

_****_

__**  
**

**_Kiyoshi_ **


	2. Chapter 1

_**\- 3rd pov-**_  

 

             Hikaru collapsed on the mat that was his bed with a weak and tired sigh. Hikaru didn't want his son growing up seeing his mother whore himself out just to feed him, but Hikaru couldn't afford to pay anyone to watch his little boy, so Hikaru had to take him with him. Sitting up weakly, Hikaru changed to his night clothes, the bruises around his neck and wrists now visible. Hikaru winced as he stretched wrong, a twinge of pain running up his spine. 

 

 

           His last client was especially rough. Sitting on the edge of his 'bed', he surveyed the tiny hovel that was his home. The rain poured outside, leaking into the tiny hovel from the millions of little holes in the roof. Hikaru laid himself down and didn't have long to wait before a tiny body was crawling into his bed. His son curled up against his side and gave a content sigh before falling back to sleep. Hikaru's eyes drifted close as he hugged his baby boy to him.

 

 

              Outside, a garganta closed and Starrk surveyed the surroundings, his eyes landing on the tiny Hovel that Held just one of his mates and his pup. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra stood behind him, content to just stand under the canopy of a nearby tree, the large leaves blocking most of the rain. "Go get him." Grimmjow spoke in encouragement, seeing the other man hesitate. "What if he says no?" Starrk sighed, his heart aching to be with his little submissive mate, the last piece of their bond. Just as he finished speaking, there was a low cry from inside the hovel. The hair on the back of Starrk's neck stood up as he registered the cry of his pup. Suddenly, he was no longer standing outside in the pouring rain. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra watched the hovel intently, smiling softly at the cry of surprise that echoed out of the hovel. 

 

 

                           Inside the hovel, Hikaru eyed the new male with wariness that only a mother fearing for their child could possess. Hikaru's eyes squinted, examining the new man. His eyes widened a fraction when he recognized the man to be the one he slept with four years ago, Kiyoshi's father. "What do you want?" Hikaru asked quietly, desperately trying to keep hold of his squirming child while eyeing the man. "My name is Coyote Starrk." Hikaru watched the man carefully as he began explaining.  

 

 

 

             "So, will you come with me?" Starrk asked the tiny man. Seeing Hikaru's hesitation, he moved a little closer. "I promise, You will be loved by many." He added, kneeling in front of his submissive mate. ' ** _Will they love me if they find out what I've had to do to keep my little one fed?_** ' Hikaru thought in worry. Coming to a decision, he stood. With his tiny, wriggling child in hand, he was swept up into the arms of a beaming Starrk. Laying his head on the man's shoulder, Hikaru finally felt safe enough to sleep. Closing his eyes, Hikaru drifted off.


End file.
